Dr. Nefarious
"Roboter - Bürger der Solana Galaxie. Die Stunde der Freiheit ist nahe! Zu lange haben wir Roboter unter verlogenen, unfassbar dummen, eklig weichen und übelriechenden organischen Lebensformen gelitten. Bald genießen alle Roboter Freiheit, und Gleichheit, unter meiner wohlwolenden, eisenharten Herrschaft! Und was euch organischen Abschaum betrifft.... Freut euch darauf, zerstrahlt zu werden!" Nefarious Aufruf an alle Roboter, sich gegen organische Lebenformen zu stellen. Dr. Nefarious, früher ein inteligentes Lebewesen, war ein verrückter Wissenschaftler, der einen großen Hass auf alle organischen Lebensformen entwickelt hatte. Durch eine Konfrontation mit Captain Qwark auf Magmos musste er notgedrungen in einen Cyborg umoperiert werden. Er ist der absolute Erzfeind von Qwark und Ratchet, und der am häufigsten auftretende Bösewicht in der ganzen Ratchet & Clank Reihe. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit Dr. Nefarious war ursprünglich selbst ein organisches Wesen, bis er durch eine üble Begegnung mit Captain Qwark thumb|300px|Nefarious lässt seinen Hass auf alles organische freien Lauf.in einen Cyborg verwandelt wurde. Er ist groß und dünn. Seine Knieplatten, eine Art Gürtelschnalle, ein Kreis auf seiner Brust und seine Augen (In Crack in Time nur die Pupillen) leuchten rot. Manchmal wird er mit Cape dargestellt, manchmal auch mit zwei stachelartigen Objekten am Rücken. Sein großer Kopf besteht aus einer grünen Kupel und dem darunter liegendem "Gehirn", mehr eine Maschine. Er mag die "Geheimagent Clank" Serie und Seifenopern. In Stresssituationen, wenn er sich beispielsweise über Captain Qwark aufregt friert er ein und aus seinem Gehrin kann man Teile dieser Seifenopern hören. Dann braucht er einen kräftigen Schlag um wieder in den Normalzustand zurückzukehren. Dies ist die Lieblingsaufgabe Lawrence. Falls er einsieht, dass er einen Kampf nicht gewinnen kann, etwas braucht oder einfach nur wütend ist, ruft er als eine Art Running Gag immer LAWRENCE!!! Biographie Die Zeit vor Ratchet & Cank 3 Qwark:"9 Klasse, Biologie bei Mister Bozel! Nefarious:"Ah, ich habe Biologie immer gehasst! Qwark:"Genau, du warst der Typ mit dieser riesigen Zahnspange. Ich hab doch immer die Tafel mit deiner Hose geputzt, während du sie noch anhatest, ach, was waren das für Zeiten!" Nefarious:"Du warst 3- mal so groß wie ich, du Gorilla. Du warst 26! Nefarious und Qwark erinnern sich an ihre Schulzeit. Nefarious wurde in der Schule ständig wegen seines kleinen Körperbaus und seiner großen Zahnspange gehänselt. Dadurch begann er langsam, alle organischen Lebensformen zu verachten. Er versuchte sich als Wissenschaftler, jeodch wurde nur gemieden und als verrückt bezeichnet. Diese Niederlagen und die Tatsache, das Qwark durch seinen Sieg über Captain Blackstar momentan ein Dasein als Superheld führte, ließen ihn endgültig verbittern, und er begann seinen Rachefeldzug gegen alle, die ihn gehänselt und gemieden hatten, vorallem Qwark! Angriff der Amöboiden "Stell dir vor, sie nennen mich verrückt, Lawrence. Wir werden sehen, wer verrückt ist, wenn meine Geschöpfe alles Leben auf diesem Planeten ausgelöscht haben!" Nefarious Nefarious begann seinen Rachefeldzug, indem er eine Monsterrasse namens Amöboiden erschuf, und auf Blackwater City losließ. Damit hatte er indirekt auch einen Einfluss auf Ratchet & Clank 1,da Ratchet sich in diesem Teil durch die Amöboiden kämpfen muss. Nachdem Qwark sich laut Videospiel im klaren war, dass ein direkter Angriff erfolgen musste, machte er sich auf zum heldenhaften Kampf gegen die Amöbenmonster. Nachdem er sie besiegt hatte, war Nefarious gezwungen in ein Fluchtshuttle zu steigen. Er bekamm allerdings nicht mit, wie Qwark sich an die Außenhaut des Schiffes heftete. Schatten des Roboters Qwark"Es ist vorbei, Nefarious! Nefarious:"Niemals! Ich bin das größte Genie dieser Galaxie! Mit mir kann es keiner aufnehmen!" Nefarious und Qwark stellen sich zum Kampf Nach 6 Tagen erreichte das Schuttle sein Ziel, ein geheimes Labor auf dem Planeten Magmos. Qwark verkleidete thumb|left|Nefarious als organisches Lebewesen.sich als Pizzalieferantin, unwissend, das Nefarious seine brillante Tarnung durchschaut hatte. Nefarious wunderte sich über Qwark immer dümmer werdende Verkleidungen, und stellte sich ihm persönlich zum Kampf. Er wartete auf der Brücke, bis Qwark erschien. Dieser erkannte Nefarious, und schwelgte in Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit. Dann verpasste er Nefarious eine Kopfnuss, dieser flog schreiend die Brücke hinunter in eine der Arbeitsmaschienen.Qwark verschwand in der Annahme, Nefarious besiegt zu haben,nicht wissend, das dieser schwer verletzt überlebt hatte. Es wurde nie näher erleutet, wer Nefarious rette und ihn zum Cyborg umwandelte. Seit dieser Stunde an bezeichnete er alle Lebensformen abwertend als Schwappel oder Matschies. Täglich grüßt das Deja - Q "Die Zeit für meine Rache ist gekommen. Geht nun, meine Robo - Diener, nehmt die Stadt auseinander, und bringt mit den Kopf von Captain Qwark!" Nefarious Die Tatsache, das er gezwungen wurde, als Maschiene weiterzuleben, steigerte sienen Hass auf organische Lebensformen ins unermessliche. Um Rache an Qwark zu nehmen, überraschte er ihn auf Metropolis mit einer thumb|Nefarious stellt sich Qwark auf Metropolis.Schar Roboterkäfer. Als Qwark diese zerstört hatte, griff Nefarious ihn mit roten Energiebällen, Raketen und seinen Krallenhänden an. Qwark überlistete jedoch die Zielsuchfunktion der Energiebälle und fügte Nefarious somit Schaden zu. Durch den Schaden löste sich der Kopf vom Körper. Nefarious schwor, das er eines Tages Qwark zerstören und Metropolis in die Knie zwingen würde. Qwark war seinen Kopf mit den Worten "Ein kleiner Rat, Nefarious: Nur nicht den Kopf verlieren" in eine Mültonne. Q - Lein Holz "Was ist los? Wo sind meine Arme?Wessen Hintern ist das? Nefarious beschwert sich über Lawrence Mechanikerkünste. Qwark dachte, Nefarious sei für immer geschlagen, doch er hatte seinen Buttler Lawrence total vergessen. Dieser schlug ihn mit einem Hammer K.O und befreite seinen Meister. Nefarious trug vorrübergehend als Ersatz für seinen Panzer eine Mültonne als Körper. Er brachte Qwark zu seinem Geheimversteck und sperrte Qwark in einen Kerker. Während Qwark sich mit Hilfe seiner Antenne befreite, lies Nefarious sich von Lawrence massieren. Nach dem er Nefarious greade noch endkommen war, tauchte Qwark unter und versteckte sich im Thran - Asteroidengürtel. Nachdem er sich wieder sicher fühlte, kehrte er zu seinen Leben als berühmter Superheld zurück. Nefarious, frustiert und genervt durch seine Misserfolge, ließ sich von Lawence einen neuen Körper bauen. Dieser stelte sich jedoch als ziemlich mangelhaft raus. Die Ära der Roboter "Heute bricht ein neues Zeitalter an. Jahre lang ''habe ich es geplant, unzählige Rückschläge erduldet, doch bald ernte ich den Lohn dafür!"''' ''Clank:"Sie können nicht siegen, Ratchet macht ihrem Wahnsinn ein Ende!" Nefarious:"Das einzige Ende, das ihm bevorsteht, ist sein eigenes Lebensende! Und sie werden es mit ansehen!" Nefarious zu Clank auf Metropolis. 10 Jahre nach seiner Umwandlung begann Nefarious einen öffentlichen Kreuzzug gegen alle organsichen Lebensformen. Er rekrutierte eine Armee aus Thyrranoiden, die schworem, ihm bei seiner Tridade gegen alle organischen Lebensformen zu helfen. Die Thyrranoiden verstanden leider keine Ironie, und hatten somit auch noch nicht verstanden, dass sie selbst organische Lebensformen waren. Als erstes griff der den Planeten Veldin an, und es sah so aus, als könnten die Thyrranoiden die galaktischen thumb|400px|Nefarious ruft zum Aufstand auf.Schutztruppen wirklich überrennen. Dann trafen Ratchet und Clank aus der Bogon - Galaxie ein, um ihre Heimatwelt zu retten. Frustreit wegen der plötzlichen Niederlage griff er kurze Zeit darauf das Anwesen von Präsident Phyronix auf Marcadia an. Um seine finsteren Absichten zu verdeutlichen, rief er in einem Video, gesendet von Aquatos aus, zum Aufstand gegen alle organischen Lebensformen der Solana - Galaxie auf. Diese Drohung wurde sowohl auf der Phoenix als auch auf allen anderen Sendern ausgestrahlt. Sasha Phyronix, entschlossen ihren Vater und ihren Heimatplaneten zu retten, griff zusammen mit Ratchet, Clank und den galaktischen Schutztruppen an. Die Schutztruppen waren den Thyrranoiden sowohl zahlenmäßig als auch physikalisch unterlegen. Nur dank Ratchet konnte der Präsident gerettet werden. Nach seiner Rettung beschloss der Präsident, militärisch gegen Nefarious vorzugehen. Er übergan Captain Qwark thumb|left|300px|Nefarious und Lawrence auf der Brücke der Leviathan.das Kommando über die Phoenix. Dieser gründete das Q - Team, bestehend aus ihm, Ratchet, Clank, Sasha, Helga, Big Al, Skid McMarx, Skrunch und den galaktischen Schutztruppen. Als Nefarious an Board der? Leviathan davon erfuhr, bekam er einen heftigen Wutausbruch und fror ein. Nefarious konnte einfach nicht glauben, das Qwark schon wieder zwischem ihm und seiner Herschaft über die Galaxie stand. Nachdem das Q - Team seinen Hochsicherheitsstützpunkt auf Aquatos infiltriert hatte, folgte ein Schlag gegen das Herz seiner Armee. Die Invasion von Thyrranosis! Ihr Zeil war es, die Plasma - Kanonentürme auszuschalten und das Muttertier zu töten. Doch selbst nach dieser verherenden Niederlage nahm Nefarious das Q - Team nicht ernst. Kurzerhand platzte er per Holo - Übertragung in Ratchets Bericht und meinte, das er sie alle auslöschen könnte, ohne dass es in der Superschurken - Wochenshow erwähnt werden würde. Big Al knackte die Alphaverschlüsselung und fand ein Video dieser Show, in der man Nefarious Stützpunkt auf Daxx inspizierte. Nefarious sagte, das er jeden vernichten würde, der meinte, seine neuen Vorhaben sienen bloße Fortsetzungen. Da in dem Video etwas über eine Geheimwaffe erwähnt wurde, machten sie Ratchet und Clank auf, um Daxx genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, Dort entwickelte Nefarious den Biobliterator, eine Maschiene, die sämtliche organische Lebensformen nach seiner Herstellung in Roboter verwandeln würde. Während Ratchet und Clank die Galaxie nach dem Biobliterator durchsuchten, setzte Nefarious die Pop - Sensation Courtney Gears auf Cank an, um ihn zu betäuben und überzuliefern. Diese nahm an, zum Teil aus Liebe zu Nefarious, den sie(sehr zu desen Leidwesen) Schnukelmäuschen nannte, andererseits aber auch aus Profitgier. Courtney betäubte Clank nach dem Dreh eine rneuen Geheimagent Clank Folge und gab ihn Nefarious. Dieser versuchte, in einem Bunker Cank dazu zu bringen, sich ihm bei sienem Kreuzzug anzuschließen. Er war ein so großer Fan der Serie geworden, dass er vergaß, dass Geheimagent Clank nur eine Rolle aus einem Holo - Film war. Nach Clanks Absage fror das Gehirn des Cyborgs ein. Nefarious gab ihn noch eine Chance, sich ihm anzuschließen,und gemeinsam würden sie über eine Roboter Galaxie herschen. Als CLank daraufhin erneut verneinte, Meinte Nefarious, er würde mit dieser Aussage all seine Brüder verraten haben, und seinen geliebten Matschis nun ins schwarze Loch der Vergessens folgen. Gears schloss Clank in einen Käfig ein und entsendete eine böse Kopie namens Klunk, um Ratchet auszuspionieren und bei jeder kleinsten Gelegenheit zu vernichten.thumb|300px|Einer der häufstigen Running Gags Nefarious: Das Herbestellen seines Butlers. Dank Klunks Informationen fand das Q - Team später die Leviathan, das Flaggschiff von Nefarious Flotte, auftankend im Zeldrin Raumhafen. Qwark, Ratchet, Klunk und Skrunch wurden entsandt, um es mit Nefarious und seinen Butler Lawrence an Board zu zerstören. Diese jedoch wurden von dem Fake - Roboter vorgewarnt. Als die Helden auf der Brücke ankamen, erwartete sie Lawrence und teilte seinem Miester mit, das das Gesindel eingetroffen sei. Nefarious erkannte, das Qwark zugenommen hatte, worauf hin dieser antwortete, Courtney Gears schien das nichts auszumachen. Wütend wegen der Art und Weise, wie der Feigling über seine Freundin redete, fror das Gehirn des Doktors ein. Nach seiner Heilung aktivierte Nefarious den Selbstzerstörungs - Knopf der Leviathan, und ließ alle Rettungskapseln, Shuttles und Truppen - Transporter starten. Kurz daraufhin flog das Schiff in die Luft. Qwark hatte auf der Brücke eine Daten - Diskette entdeckt, weshalb er mehr Zeit benötigte. Klunk jedoch startete das letzte Schiff an Board und floh. Qwark entrannte dem Tod jedoch um Nanosekunden und tauchte in seinem Geheimversteck unter. Währenddessen starteten Nefarious und Lawrence einen Feldversuch mit dem Biobliterator, und zwar mitten in Metropolis! Clank, noch immer in einem Käfig eingesperrt, meinte, das Ratchet Nefarious teuflischen Machenschaften ein Ende setzten würde. Doch der Androide war sich sicher, dass das einzige Ende, das hier auf Kerwan sein würde, Ratchets eigenes Lebensende wäre. Nefarious befahl den EInsatz des Bliterators, doch Lawrence projizierte ausversehen ein Hologramm, was Nefarious bei seinem Casting ind er Show DIe Galaxie sucht den Superstar zeigte. Von einem Magno - Zug aus beobachteten sie, wie die Transformations - Maschiene die ganze Stadt insklusive der ´Thyrranoiden in Roboter verwandelte. Nefarious selbst bezeichnete den Lombax als einen viel würdigeren Gegenspieler als diesen Voltrottel Qwark. Mit diesen Worten teleportierte er sich und seinen Buttler weg und überließ Klunk das Kämpfen. Durch die Machtdemonstration seines Biobliterators verfiel die ganze Galaxie in Panik, da es Gerüchte gab, er würde ähnliche Angriffe in der ganzen Galaxie planen. Selbst der Präsident sagte in einem Interwiev mit Darla Gratch, das, wenn Nefarious so weitermachte, innerhalb einer Woche die gesamte Bevölkerung der Galaxie aus Robotern bestehen würde. "Das gäbe seinem bald anstehendem Wahlkampf Schwung, denn wie alle wissen, wäre er selbst ein halber Roboter",und setzte eine Halbsgesichtsroboter - Maske auf. Nach diesem Interwiev zweifelte kaum noch jemand daran, dass Nefarious schon sehr bald die Solana - Galaxie beherschen und das Q - Team vernichten würde. Doch etwas bereitete dem Cyborg noch Sorgen: Eine wertvolle Datendiskette mit einer asymetrischen Verschlüsselung der Omega - Klasse, die seinen Schlachtplan enthielt, war zusammen mit der Leviathan auf den Planeten Zeldrin heruntergekracht. Nefarious wusste nicht, ob sie beim Aufprall zerstört wurde, entsendete jedoch vorsichsthalber ein Battalion Kampfroboter, um sich einen Weg durch die Trümmer zu bahnen. Da der Kontakt zu allen Robotern abbrach, wusste Nefarious, dass etwas schrecklich schief gelaufen sein musste. Seine Spione berichteten, dass Ratchet die Datendisk hatte und sie auf der Phoenix einem Profi - Hacker namens Big Al übergeben hatte. Nefarious zog seine besten Truppen zusammen und startete einen großen Angriff gegen die Phoenix. Ratchet, Clank und Skruch waren greade im Thran Ansteroiden - Gürtel, also hatten die Ninjas leichtes Spiel mit den Schutztruppen. Das Q - Team verschanzte sich auf der Brücke, doch den Ninjas gelang es, sich mit ihren Laserschwertern durch das schwere Metall zu schneiden. Kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnten, wurden sie von Ratchet zerstört. Al hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Code geknackt, auf dem sich eine Kopie von Nefarious Schlachtplan befand. Er würde einen Planeten nach dem anderen angreifen und nur Roboter zurücklassen. Der Biobliterator war so gut geschützt, dass Nefarious nicht glaube, das man ihn aufhalten konnte. Um Ratchet persönlich zu provozieren hatte Nefarious schon ein Ziel geplant: Veldin. Allerdings war der verrückte Doktor schlau genug, nichts von dem geheimen 2 Biobliterator zu erwähnen, der auf Mylon wartete. Clank übernahm auf Koros ein Ionen Geschütz von Nefarious. In gespielter Panik fragte Nefarious, was los sei und thumb|right|335 px|Ratchet besiegt Nefarious und den Biobliterator.was er glaubte, was er da tat. Clank antworte jediglich, dass er aus den ganzen Holo . Filmen gelernt haben sollte, das man sich nicht mit Agent Clank anlegte, und betätigte den Auslöser. Der Biobliterator war zwar so schwer gepanzert, dass nichtman eine R.I.D.A sie ankratzen konnte, doch dieser Feuerkraft hatte nichts etwas entgegezusetzen. Dann befahl Nefarious dem neuen Biobliterator, Veldins Bewohner zu Roboter - Sklaven zu machen. Doch Ratchet sprang von Q - Team Transporter ab, wich allen Abwehrraketen aus und landete hinter Nefarious. Dieser ärgerte sich, das man seine Verteidigung wieder überlistet hatte. Der Lombax zerstörte mit seinem Omni - Schlüssel 8000 die Startvorrichtung, sodass das mechanische Monstrum nicht von alleine in den Weltraum fliegen könnte. Daraufhin stellte sich Nefarious zum Kampf. Doch er erkannte, das er den kampferprobten Ratchet nicht in einem fairen Kampf besiegen konnte. Daraufhin stellte er sich besiegt, nur um in einem unaufmerksamem Moment den Kampf nach draußen zu ziehen, wo bereits tausende von Soldaten warteten. Nefarious sah aus der Entfernung vergnügt zu, wie Ratchet unter schweren Beschuss veriet. Vieleicht wäre es den Robotern tatsächlich gelungen, Ratchets Heldenkarriere ein Ende zu bereiten, doch dann schritten die galaktischen Schutztruppen in den Kampf ein. Es folgte die 2 Phase des Kampfes, und auch in dieser verlor Nefarious. Er rief Lawrence aus seinen Dreharbeiten für Bass Odysee und ließ ihn den Biobliterator in einen gigantischen Kriegsroboter untransformieren. Doch schon wieder stellte sich ihm sein Erzfeind, Captain Qwark, der überraschender Weise von den Toten zurückgekehrt war, in dne Weg. Gemeinsam mit Ratchet zerstörte Qwark den Biobliterator. Nefarious und Lawrence saßen daraufhin in der Brust der Biobliterators fest, und eine Durchsage warnte, dass in 60 Sekunden die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert werden würde. Nefarious, der es als eine Schande ansah, von Matschis besiegt worden zu seihen, befahl Lawrence einfach nur, sie irgendwo hin zu teleportieren. Doch Lawrence weigerte sich, irgendwo im Niergendwo zu landen. Allerdings dauerte der Countdown nur 10 und nicht 60 Sekunden. Der Cyborg und sein Buttler wurden in das All auf einen Asteroiden geschleudert. Nach dem Abspann versuchte Lawrence vergeblich, sich und seinen Meister wieder zurück in die Solana - Galaxie zu teleportieren, doch sie waren auser Reichweite. Nefarious fror beinahe wieder ein, als er erfuhr, dass dies die nächsten 5.000 bis 10.000 Jahre lang Dauerzustand sein würde. Lawrence versuchte danach vergeblich, ihn als Schlagzeuger für Bass Odysee anzuwerben. Die Zeit im Kosmos "''Dank euch und eurem dämlichem Freund hier, trieb ich volkommen hilflos durch den Kosmos. Wart ihr je länger auf einem Asteroiden? Das ist ''überraschend LANGWEILIG! Nichts zu tun für einen Superschurken außer tiefes Selbstmitleid! Nefarious und Lawrence treiben im All. Lawrence und Nefarious wurden durch die Druckwelle schließlich auf einen Asteroiden geschleudert. Lawrence erwiederte auf Nefarious Frage, warum sie sich nicht auf einen anderen thumb|Nefarious und Lawrence auf dem AsteroidenPlaneten teleportieren könnten, dass sie leider außer Reichweite wahren. Der Cyborg wurde langsam ungeduldig, und fragte, wann sie wieder in Riechweite währen. Lawrence, der greade auf seiner Gitarre spietle, meinte nicht lange, nur 5.000 bis 10.000 Jahre lang. Während Nefarious sich aufregte und auf den Asteroiden einschlug, sah Lawrence die Zeit als Probezeit für Bass Odysee an. Allerdings brauchte er noch einen Schlagzeuger, der passend zu der Gitarre spielte. Deswegen versuchte Lawrence seinen Meister als Schlagzeuger anzuwerben. Dies endete in einem lauten LAWRENCE!!! Ein Jahr später entdeckten Lawrence Sensoren eine Raumstation namens Killerkuppel. Nefarious, der in tiefes Selbstmitleid verfallen war, freute sich, endlich wieder etwas böses tun zu können. Doch Ratchet und das Darkstar Team retten alle Helden aus der Station, während 6 Gigatonnen Nitroglitzerin hochgingen. Als sie die Trümmer erreichten, war Nefarious außer sich vor Wut und fragte aggresiv, warum sie nicht in Reichweite einer Raumstation wären. Der Buttler erwiedete darauf, dass er ja nicht ahnen konnte, das sie plötzlich explodierte. Der abgetrennte cybernetische Arm von Gleeman Vox trieb lautlos an ihnen vorbei. Lawrence spielte weiterhin Gitarre, während in Nefarious Schaltkreisen die Wut wegen seiner Niederlage brannte. Doch dann wendete der Asteroid überraschend und driftete ab in die Polaris - Galaxie. Zwischendruch machten sie einen Zwischenstopp auf Mukow, da Nefarious dort seine Brieftasche verloren hatte. Das ungleiche Paar driftete weiter durch das Breegus System und wurden sogar von Weltraumpiraten im Corvus Sektor angegriffen. Zwischenzeitlich fror Nefarious Gehirn oft ein und spielte Teile der Seifenoper Lance & Janice. So ging es weiter, und lange Zeit sah es so aus, als wären die beiden für ewig im Kosmos gefangen. Doch dann wurde der Asteroid von Gravitationsfeld des Planeten Zanifar angezogen. Dort entdeckten Lawrence und der Doktor thumb|left|Nefarious und Lawrence stürzen auf Zanifar ab.einen einheimischen Stamm namens Fungoiden, welche die beiden Neuankömmlinge wilkommen hießen. Um den Asteroiden wurde ein Zaun aufgestellt und eine spezielle Gedenktafel für den Tag, an dem der Metalle und sein Buttler vom Himmel kamen. Während ihrer Zeit auf Zanifar führte Lawrence den Fongoiden verschiedene Song's von Bass Odysee vor, während Nefarious zur Aggresiontherapie ging, sich in der Kunst der Meditation übte, wieder zur Aggresionstherapie ging, Yoga machte und schließlich eine Geistwanderung auf dem Planeten Quantos begann . Er machte eine Reise in etwas, was organische Lebensformen als Seele bezeichnen würden, und überlegte, wie er sich an Ratchet, Clank und Captain Qwark rächen konnte. Dann schlich sich ihm ein flüchtiger Gedanke in's Mechanische Gehir. Warum nur sich selbst rächen? Das Leben wie vieler Bösewichte war durch die Hand des berüchtigten Superheldenduos ruiniert worden. Wäre es nicht die moralische Pflicht eines jeden Bösewichtes, nicht nur sich selbst, sondern alle Bösewichte zu rächen? Er überredete die Fongoiden, für ihn einen Stützpunkt zu bauen. Ständig bläute sein Computer den Einheimischen ein, dass Nefarious nicht böse wäre, keine Enttäuschung, wie sein Mutter einst dachte und ein Tag ohne Dr. Nefarious wie ein Tag ohne Sonne wäre. Wenn sie für ihn nicht mehr länger von Nutzen wären, würde er aus ihnen perfekte Sklaven machen. Rasch bauten sie seine Truppenfabriken auf und stellten tödliche Kampfroboter und Raumschiffe her. Als nächstet verbündete er sich mit anderen Spezies, wie z.B den Walküren und den Blarg. Dann hörte er von einem außergewöhnlichem Söldner, welcher es geschafft hatte, aus dem Zoordom Gefängnis auszubrechen. Sein name war Flint Vorselon und er war der größte Krieger in der Geschichte der Terraklone. Eine Niederlage gegen die Drophyden auf Zaurik beraubte ihn seines Körpers. Nun war der wahnsinnige Söldner fast komplett mechanisch und verkaufte seine Dienste an den Meistbietenden. Nefarious meinte, dass Vorselon durchaus nützlich sein konnte und heuerte ihn an. Schließlich erfuhr er von den Fongoiden von einer großen Uhr, welche von einem gewissen Zoni namens Orvus geleitet wurde. Diese Uhr besaß die Macht, die Zeit zu verändern. Nefarious sah seine Chance, alle Bösewichte zu rächen. Allerdings wusste er nicht, dass die Große Uhr die Zeit nur bewahren und nicht verändern sollte. Er lud Orvus zum Planeten Zanifar unter falschen Vorwand ein. Dieser fiel darauf hinein und tappte direkt in die Falle. Auf Nefarious Befehl hin aktivierte Lawrence eine Maschiene namens Hyperschall - Hirnwellen - Zerhacker, welcher große Schäden bei Zoni hervorrufen konnte. Doch egal wie heftig er ihn auch folterte, Orvus wollte die Position der Uhr einfach nicht preisgeben. Dann verschwand Orvus plötzlich, doch der Scanner konnte noch ein Abbild von Orvus Gehirn machen, wo er die Baupläne für Clank fand. Zeitgleich trafen Ratchet und Clank in der Polaris Galaxie ein und besiegten Imperator Percival Tachyon und Captain Romulus Slag, vernichteten Weltraumpiraten und Cragmiten. Nefarious, der immer noch die Schaltpläne Clank's hatte, wies die Zoni an, ihn zu entführen. Ratchet machte sich auf dem Weg zur Insel Hoolefar, wo er aus einem Piraten namens Captain Angstrom Darkwater, der Kontakt mit den Zoni hatte, herausholen wollte, wo Clank wäre. Von den Piraten in einer Kanone dorthin geschossen, fand er heraus, dass Darkwater ein Teleskop gebaut hatte, um mit den Zoni in Kontakt bleiben zu können. Doch der Drehstern fehlte. Diesen hatte Darkwater in seiner Ruhstätte in der Totenbucht versteckt. Rusty Pete eskortierte ihn durch die Morgenhöhlen, legte ihn jedoch herein und erschuff Captain Slagwater. Dieser hatte den Drehstern verflucht und seine Seele für ewig an den Körper gebunden. Nach dem Sieg über Slagwater sah Ratchet durch das Teleskop und entdeckte Clank, der greade vond en Zoni begutachtet wurde. Als er begann, sinnlosses Zeug zu reden, meinte einer der Zoni, dass der Arzt ihn reparieren könne. Dann öffnete sich eine Tür und Nefarious erschien. Ratchet, der nun wusste, dass sein Erzfeind wieder da war, machte sich auf in den Breegus Sektor, um Clank zu retten. Trivia Dr. Nefarious ist der absolute Oberbösewicht der Ratchet and Clank Reihe. Er hat mehr Auftritte als jeder andere Gegner der Serie. Er ist der einzige Bösewicht, der mindestens 5 Sprechrollen und 1 Erwähnung in jedem Teil seit seinem ersten Auftritt hat. Der Sprecher von Nefarious Armin Shimerman spricht in Star Trek Deep Space 9 einen Charakter namens thumb|left|335pxQwark. Sein Lieblingswort ist vernichten. Ursprünglich sollte Nefarious statt seiner 2 Zacken einen Umhang tragen. thumb|Nefarious mit Cape. Sein Aufruf an alle Roboter der Solana Galaxie war auf einigen Bildschirmen im Iris Supercomputer in Tools of Destruction zu sehen. Nefarious ist ein freischaltbares Kostüm für die Mehrspielermodi in Ratchet & Clank 3, A Crack in Time und Q - Force. Sein Geburtstag ist am 9 März. Er ist ein großer Fan der Agent Clank Reihe und hat auf seinem Stützpunkt auf Aquatos mehrere Regale voll mit DVD über Geheimagent Clank. Es ist möglich, das er auf Rilgar oder Kerwan geboren wurde. Er ist einer von 2 Bösewichten in der ganzen Ratchet & Clank Reihe, die mit ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten kämpfen. (der andere ist Captain Darkwater.) Er hat einmal aus reiner Enttäuschung seine eigene Mutter geschlagen. Vendra Progund Neftin Prog hatten, während sie von Ratchet verfolgt wurden, einige Protowachen dabei, was eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen Nefarious und den beiden Unterlingen nicht ausschließt. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Roboter Kategorie:Endgegner Kategorie:Kostüme Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank 3 Gegner Kategorie:Qwark Videospiele Charaktere Kategorie:Qwark Videospiele Gegner Kategorie:Ratchet Gladiator Charakter Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Quest for Booty Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Gegner Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank All 4 One Charaktere Kategorie:Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Charaktere Kategorie:Nahkampf Kategorie:Fernkampf Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Kostüme Kategorie:Charaktere, welche von Armin Shimerman gesprochen wurden